Avaritia
Avaritia is one of the Demon Machine Generals. She is Briezora's second in command. she is in possession of the body of Queen Senphonea of the Machine Empire. History Avaritia was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, she and a handful of others began to follow Briezora, believing in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monstrous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. She stood by Briezora's side, as his most trusted General, and began to develop feelings for her Demonic King, becoming extremely jealous of any of the Generals or anybody might show even the slightest bit of affection for Briezora, or even when Briezora showed the slightest bit of affection for them. Her love for him did not go unnoticed by Briezora, who held her in the highest regards, promising one day she would become Queen. Zenith Order Defeat Whenever the Zenith Order, led by Tenshii arrived for their final battle against Breizora and his army. Avaritia fought against Athanasius , the Yellow Aether Ranger. However she already had her body rigged to split her soul in half, knowing Athanasius would sacrifice himself to seal her away. When this happened, Avaritia's body was sent back to the Nadir Realm with a fraction of her soul; while a peice of her soul was planted in a Crystal. Demon Machine Queen When the crystal containing the soul of Briezora and his generals was found by King Aradon, Briezora ensured his promise to Avaritia was fulfilled, as he allowed for her to possess the body of King Aradon's wife, Queen Senphonea. There she manipulated and altered the personality of the Queen, until eventually being able to supress Senphonea's soul and take control of her body. Though she did not particularly care about the fact the Queen had children, especially since Senphonea's love for her children and concern for their well-being and happiness often caused Senphonea's soul to fight back against her control. She sensed the Queen's oldest daughter, Archerina was scheming to try to take over the Machine Empire with her husband Gasket, by eventually destroying Aradon and Senphonea. She decided to play into the cluelessness and let Archerina think her plan would succeed, knowing she would have to destroy her. She often tried to control Senphonea and keep her from acting, by threatening to cause harm to Senphonea's daughters and grandchildren. Later, after Karmelody is experiencing a malfunction in the mind-control programming, after General Galexia's defeat, and battles against Archerina, destroying her. Avaritia takes advantage of the situation by destroying Karmelody, while Senphonea watched. Defeat Nammu projects her mind into Queen Senphonea's mind; allowing for the two of them to fight against her, managing to expell Avaritia from the Machine Queen's mind. However using the power of her Nadir Crystal, and the energies of devoured souls is is able to take on a monstrous form to fight against Nammu. Avaritia launches a surprise final attack against the Gold Ranger, trying to force herself into Nammu's soul to rip the Aether Crystal residing there directly from her, destroying her and allowing for Avaritia to try to take control over her body. During the battle, Nammu urges Senphonea to destroy the unguarded Nadir Crystal. Though hesitant at first, Senphonea smashes the crystal. Avaritia's soul destructs, though still inside of Nammu's soul, the resulting blast severely injures the Gold Ranger, causing her soul to be removed from her body, and vanish into the Aether. Once Briezora gains control over the Zenith Aether Crystal, with the help of General Xinia, he opens up the Nadir realm and crosses into it; reuniting with his body and his full soul. He absorbs the bodies and souls of the other Nadir Demon Generals, including Avaritia, in order to change into a Titan Form; greatly increasing his strength and Power. Arsenal & Abilities *Violin-Sword *Hypno-Harp Trivia *Avaritia's name comes from "Avarice", or "Greed". **Originally the Demon Generals were going to be based off of the 7 Deadly Sins, with Avaritia being the representative of Greed. When the author changed the idea, she decided to keep with the name. *Avaritia is present as Queen Senphonea since the beginning of the story, but is not mentioned as being in possession of her until several chapters later. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Machine Empire Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Villians Category:PR Villains